Los Juegos del Hambre Mi mejor recuerdo cap 1
by Camila LV
Summary: Katniss no tenia planeado quedar embarazada hasta que se enteró que estaba esperando un bebe. Se confió al pensar que a Peeta le alegraría la noticia sinembargo Peeta tampoco estaba muy contento con ello. Solo el dolor de tenerla entre sus brazos logro aplacarlo todo. (Contiene escenas eróticas, no apto para menores de 15)
1. Chapter 1

Recuerdo ese día como uno de los días que han marcado mi vida. El primer día que marcó mi vida fue el nacimiento de Prim, luego la muerte de mi padre, cuando escojieron a Prim, el día que anunciaron el vasallaje, mi boda y claro este…

Recuerdo que estaba yo sentada en la esquina de mi cama, Peeta en la panadería asi que Buttercup me miraba, yo lloraba mientras agarraba la prueba de embarazo positiva en mis manos. No sabia que hacer, que decir o que pensar. Yo no tenia planeado tener un bebe con mi esposo aunque es cierto que ya llevamos 15 años de casados aproximadamente.

Me levanté para calmarme un poco, acariciar a Buttercup y ver un rato la televisión, tiré la prueba en la papelera y me lavé la cara para quitarme el rastro de las lagrimas. Cambié mi rostro a una sonrisa y me senté a esperar a Peeta.

Espere y espere hasta que vi que la puerta se abrió, me acerque corriendo medio rápido hacia el y le di un dulce beso en los labios

-estoy embarazada- le dije de golpe

El había querido tener un bebe desde el primer día que nos casamos, intentamos pero no se pudo por unos daños que quedaron en mi matriz después de los juegos; me desepcione tanto que me encerré en mi mundo de anti conceptivos y condones que me olvide que yo todavía era capaz de ser madre con el paso del tiempo.

Peeta se quedo en shock y miro directamente hacia ami por un tiempo, me abrazó fuerte y subió al cuarto

Yo quede peor que el, sentia que al el querer ser padre con tanta intensidad se iva a emocionar, iva a saltar de emoción pero no; simplemente se alegro por mi.

Me sentí frágil por dentro y las lagrimas brotaron de mi rostro, yo solo lo tenía a el, y si el me dejaba prácticamente solo quedaría yo, y esa pequeña partecita de el creciendo en mi vientre.

No quise subir a insistirle que tener un bebe era una maravilla, pues yo tampoco estaba convencida de que fuera lo mejor, a parte escuché que en las noticias dijeron el Capitolio estaba retomando su poder, aunque la verdad no creo que eso sea posible.

Me destruí y me quedé sentada en el sofá unas cuantas horas sin llorar pero tampoco feliz, solo veía a la ventana y recordé a Annie, cuando llegaron las malas noticias de Finnick ella se desmayo, días después nos enteramos que estaba embarazada.

Se acercó la noche y aunque quería dormir en el sofá no tenia mantas ni nada asi que me resigné a subir a nuestra habitación. Ahí estaba Peeta ya dormido. Prendí la luz con cuidado y me puse mi pijama en silencio. El se despertó y me vio desvestirme y cambiarme, luego me recosté en la cama y dándole la espalda me quede dormida.

Recuerdo haber tenido una pesadilla en la noche y cuando me desperté Peeta estaba despierto y su mano reposaba sobre mi abdomen, o mas bien donde debería estar mi bebe, perdón, nuestro bebe.

Lo mire y una lagrima broto de mi rostro aun recostado sobre la amhohada, el roso mi mejilla con su mano y me dio un dulce beso en la boca

-Te amo- me dijo en silencio

Yo le sonreí y acerqué mi cabeza a su pecho, me sentí mas tranquila, aun que aun asi empecé a llorar como una niña pequeña al sentir su abrazo. El me acariciaba el cabello para tranquilizarme pero el problema no era el ni su falta de entusiasmo por mi embarazo, si no el problema era que yo no quería tener ese bebe.

-Peeta si tu no te sientes agusto con esto yo podría arreglarlo…- empecé a decirle

-No, No Katniss, no te dejaré hacer eso- me dijo Peeta enfadado

Digo yo, si el tanto quiere al bebe entonces ¿porque se molesta que yo quiera abortarlo? Me molesté, no se porque, me paré y me fui

Peeta se paro inmediatamente detrás de mi y me jalo del brazo

-Kat espera- me dijo emintras yo volteaba toda indignada por ninguna razón

-Esto esta perfecto, me encanta, es lo que siempre quise, es solo que todavía no asimilo la noticia del todo-

Lo veo, esos hermosos ojos azules exitantes que me atraen tanto de el, con lagrimas en los ojos, no puedo evitar besarlo apasionadamente mientras rozo su cuello. Le subo las piernas y el me lleva hasta la cama, me desvisto inmediatamente enfrente de el y me fajo encima de el moviéndome aunque el aun tenga ropa, lo desvisto a el y me lanzó como una fiera ardida y urgida de pasión y placer.

Mis traviesas manos bajan a travez de su abdomen hasta encontrar su miembro y frotarlo con ganas, pero el no me deja y su lengua juguetona me empieza a lamer allí abajo, yo no puedo evitar gemir una y otra vez por el placer que el me brinda; el siempre tan caballeroso interesado en darme placer ami

Sienta como me humedesco y me prendo todavía mas frotando su miebro con mis manos mientras el sigue interesado en mi.

Pellisca mis pezones y sube deslisandose, me besa y me penetra en ese instante, yo abajo con las piernas abiertas y el arriba. Me penetra varias veces con ganas hasta que por fin se descarga y me quedo dormida recargada en su brazo.

Al despertar noto que su mano otra vez esta sobre mi vientre y el despierta mucho mas feliz. Frota mi vientre y se a cerca a escucharlo, como si el bebe pudiera hablar.

Sentí unas nauseas terribles y fui corriendo al baño y a vomitar en el escusado, Peeta corrió detrás mio para sujetarme el cabello meintras yo vomitaba, solo eso basto para estar segura de que ama al bebe y de que no estoy sola.

Luego el bajo a hacerme el desayuno y desayunamos juntos unos ricos hotcakes con miel de maple y un poco de chocolte caliente. Mi aptito ha aumentado tremendamente.

No sean mala onda, comenten si les gusto o no, o si tienen alguna idea, felicitenme o critiquen si quieren pero hagan algo. Nada les cuesta!


	2. Chapter 2

Ya solo quedan mis pantalones, mis interiores, y sus interiores. Y cuando bajo la mirada a su entre pierna noto que el esta igual o mas exitado que yo. Su miembro esta duro y rígido, o por lo menos eso parece a través de sus calzoncillos.

Se me sale una risita cuando el me quita el calzón y yo a el también se lo quito.

Casi se me caen los ojos al suelo. Es la primera vez que lo veo completamente desnudo, sin censura y con "eso" parado.

Nos seguimos besando y yo me acomodo perfectamente encima de el y después de besarnos un rato el me voltea de las manera que ahora el queda encima de mi.

Abro las piernas para que a el no se le haga difícil unirse ami. Entonces el encaja perfectamente en mi. Al principio siento un dolor muy intenso pero cuando lo saca siento alivio. Pero otra vez lo introduce, solo que esta vez ya no duele tanto asi que empiezo a gemir involuntariamente. Peeta me mira.

Yo clavo mis dedos en su espalda mientras que el se mueve de arriba abajo.

Cada vez gimo mas fuerte, y si tengo suerte puedo escuchar uno de los gemidos de Peeta.

Mientras estamos en acción Peeta me dice que me ama

Yo sonrio y le digo que también asi que el se acerca para besarme y luego seguir moviéndose.

Cuando todo pasa me siento un poco húmeda por dentro, pero me siento feliz de voltear y ver a Peeta recostado y descansando a mi lado cubierto por una sábana delgada.

Choco mi frente con su frente y el me susurra

-me amas real o no?-

Yo respondo

-Real-

Ya fuimos uno y lo seremos para siempre. He perdido mi virginidad, y estoy segura que el conmigo también. Nos amamos y nada cambiara eso.

NO OLVIDES DEJAR TU COMENTARIO, MARCAR COMO HISTORIA FAVORITA Y SIGUEME COMO AUTOR.


End file.
